Peleados pero amados
by nathy98
Summary: Por mas que estos dos se enojen siempre se van amar el es un hombre y ella su mujer y son el uno para el otro. Mucho lemmom!


Chicos estos es un OS de Trunks y Marron y tiene mucho lemmom! Es corto pero entretenido.

.

Trunks miraba como Marron se besaba con ese chico de una manera muy excitante. El quería romperle la cara a ese estupido que se estaba queriendo coger a su mujer, a su hembra. Marron lo hacia de maldad porque cuando llego a ese bar lo vio besándose con una mujer de poca clase lo quería hacer sufrir para que sepa. Marron y ese chico se encontraban en un rincón el chico le agarraba el trasero de una manera la cual parece que se lo iba a quitar. Trunks se harto de esta ecena y fue hasta donde se encontraban esta pareja. Agarro a Marron por un hombro y la miro a los ojos muy seriamente mientras Marron lo miro de manera maliciosa.

-Celoso-dijo la chica.

-No-respondió el chico.

-Oye idiota ella esta conmigo primero-dijo el chico con quien Marron se estaba besando.

-Ella es mi mujer me entiendes es mía y de nadie mas vámonos Marron-dijo el chico llevándose a la chica a una habitación que se encontraba en el bar. Esa habitación es solo para los VIP y Trunks era uno de ellos.

-Suéltame que te pasa-dijo Marron furiosa.

-Que demonios haca con ese tipo-dijo Trunks.

-Que te importa, tú y yo terminamos y yo te vi divertido con tu amiguita hay o no-dijo Marron furiosa.

-Si pero ese imbesil no te puede tocar el trasero por que es mío me pertenece-dijo este chico agarrando la y dándole un beso muy apasionado.

Marron al principio se trato de apartar pero no pudo porque quería estar con el con su papi con su hombre.

Trunks la empezó a besar mas salvaje le tenía las manos agarradas y la besa de lengua y todo.

-Te voy a castigar por lo que me hiciste- le susurro este.

-Haci que me vas hacer-dijo Marron mordiéndole su labio superior.

-Ya veras, vas a gritar mi amor-dijo Trunks tirandola en la cama como un salvaje.

La agarro y le rompió el vestido amarillo que tenia. Seguido por las pantaletas y el sostén dejando su cuerpo al desnudo. Trunks le empezó a lamer los pezones causando una sensación excitante en la chica. Empezó lentamente con el seno derecho y luego más salvaje con el seno izquierdo. Empezaba a bajar su lengua lentamente hasta su vagina la cual comenzó a lamerla muy feroz amarrándole los muslos y apartándolos para darle mas espacio. La chica acariciaba hacia gestos de excitación y gemía causándole placer al chico. Subió mas arriba hasta besarle la boca. Marron le ayudo a quitarse la camisa y después el pantalón para terminar con los calzoncillos. El chico la miraba de una manera deseosa la cual ella se la devolvía. Trunks la volteo y la puso hacia bajo ahora haciendo contacto su pene y el trasero de la chica. Trunks comenzó a penetrar desde es lado primero la cual Marron solo gemía el chico cada vez la penetraba con mas fuerza y la chica gemía de placer. Mientras la penetraba por detrás comenzó acariciar la clítoris y empezó a meterle el dedo índice y moviéndose fuerte mente para hacer excitar a la chica. Esta no podía con tanto placer estaba sudada por todos los lados, pero quería. Quería y mucho eso era unas de las cosas por las cuales le gustaba este hombre, le fascinaba, lo amaba no importa cuantas veces se pelearan el era el único que la excita. De la misma manera el la amaba a ella lo excitaba el mismo dice que ella es su mujer ya que así lo bautizo ella era su mujer y el su hombre y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar. Trunks comenzó aumentar la cantidad de dedos a dos y con la otra mano comenzó acariciar su senos los cuales se movían con ferocidad gracias a la manera en la que el chico la penetraba. Saco su pene del trasero de la chica y la volteo miro la cara de la chica llena de sudor pero con una mirada de placer. Ahora la iba a comenzar a penetrar por adelante. Acaricio su vagina, le abrió las piernas y la penetro causándole mucho placer a la chica. Ella gemía de placer. Trunks le acariciaba los senos y la comenzó a besar muy lentamente ella asedio Trunks vio la cara de placer de la chica y decidió penetrarla lo mas que pudo ya sus testículos chocaban con el trasero esta penetración le causo tanto placer que hizo un gemido muy grande y Trunks rió muy maliciosamente. Comenzó a agarrarla por la cintura y ella comenzó a apretar un poco su vagina la cual cuando Trunks le hacia mas movimiento le causo un orgasmo. El chico hizo esto por la siguiente hora. La dejo de penetrar, ella se puso encima de el y lo comenzó a besar por todo el cuerpo hasta que llego a su pene y lo comenzó a chupar muy excitante la chica lo chupa lo lamia y de todo. Luego fue subiendo hasta besarlo lentamente en los labios.

-Te amo papi-dijo Marron acariciando el torso de el chico.

-Yo te amo mas mami-dijo el chico luego de darle un tierno beso en la boca a la chica.

-Bebe, ya yo no quiero seguir peleándonos por estupideces si al final el resultado es que tú y yo nos amemos cada ves mas-dijo Trunks.

-Mi amor prométeme que seremos uno para el otro siempre-dijo Marron.

-Hermosa te lo prometo-dijo el chico besándola.

-Tengo sueño-dijo la chica acostándose entre los brazos de su amante.

-Buenas noches tigrecito-dijo Marron.

-Buenas noches mi fiera-dijo Trunks. Apagando la luz.

.

No estoy muy experimentada en esto de los lemones la verdad me los imagino a cada rato pero escribirlo si se hace un poco difícil es mi primer lemmom y mi primer OS. Gracias por leer.


End file.
